SUMMARY OF DATA MANAGEMENT AND STATISTICS CORE The Data Management and Statistics Core (DSMC) of the Yale ADRC will provide data management and statistical support to meet the operational needs and research. The Yale DMSC will be led by Heather Allore, Ph.D. and Peter Charpentier, M.P.H. who are the directors of the Biostatics and the Data Management and Informatics Cores, respectively, of the Yale Program on Aging (POA) and of the Claude D. Pepper Older Americans Independence Center at Yale. The statistical and data management methodologies proposed for Yale DMSC are based on practices and systems developed and implemented at POA and Yale's Clinical and Translational Science Institute- the Yale Center for Clinical Investigations (YCCI) - that sponsors a special implementation of the Oncore Clinical Trial Management System. The Yale DMSC will leverage the computing and resource infrastructure provided by POA and YCCI. The DSMC will develop appropriate data management systems and procedures for subject tracking, accrual and other conduct-of-study reports, and secure storage of ePHI. This includes the creation and management of case report forms (CRFs) for all clinical data, as well as electronic spreadsheets for basic neuroscience laboratories and some clinical research projects, and a suitable procedure for UDS data management. Throughout these procedures secure, HIPAA-compliant data management practices will be employed. The DMSC will interact with other Cores to manage data and provide statistical consultation and educational and outreach program evaluation. Furthermore, the ADRC will provide research and pilot projects statistical and analysis files will be created on a de-identified SAS data mart . Together these activities of the DSMC will ensure robust data management and statistical analysis throughout the Yale ADRC.